Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?
by Hakai
Summary: PG for slight language, maybe violence. This is the continuation of Read me a Story, Trunks. This has more T/P in it (in the later chapters at least.) I hope you enjoy this!! *completed*
1. Trunks Vanishes!

Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?

By: Hakai

A/N: This is the sequel to Read Me a Story, Trunks. By Anime Angel, my sister. She's been busy writing WERH (When Evil Reveals Herself, another story of hers.), so she asked me to write this fic for her. She really wanted to, but didn't have enough time. I hope I do good! *Caution, I use quite a few Japanese words (sorry, but I speak Japanese at home sometimes, and well this is anime...). Don't worry, I have a definition for the less common words.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would think I don't own.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"_Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was very handsome, even for his early thirties. He was also the richest man in the world. All the women of the Kingdom wanted to be his bride. But he didn't want any of them, not one. He was waiting. Waiting for the girl of his dreams."_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Mr. Briefs. Please sign these papers before you leave." Trunks' latest secretary (whom also had a not-so-secret crush on him.) explained. She was very pretty, a fairly tall women with reddish-orange hair. She had blue eyes and a preppy smile. But that's why Trunks would never want to go out with a girl like her, way too preppy. A couple years ago he might have, but his tastes had changed. "Oh, and the workers in the lab had a difficulty with the machinery today. You might want to check it out."

"If that's all, you can go. In fact. You can go home. I've got a major headache." The purple haired man said while grabbing his head with his hand. And it was true, lately Trunks had been getting some pretty serious headaches. 

"Baka okaasan! Why'd you have to make _me _the C.C. president!" Trunks muttered walking over to his desk and retrieving some asprin for the severe pounding in his head. 

As he began walking towards the Tech room, several workers and fan girls were flirting with him. This only made Trunks' headache worse. By the time he reached the Tech room, his head was throbbing much worse then before. And, to make matters worse, the machine didn't seem to even _want_ to be fixed!

He finally got the machine fixed, (after several hours) and went home. When he got home, Bulma gave him a late night dinner. Trunks was so tired he just gobbled his food down and stuck his dishes in the sink. After taking a quick shower and walking almost blindly to his bedroom, he collapsed on his mattress and fell a sleep...

~**~

__

...The purple haired half-Saiyan blinked his eyes open. "W-where am I?"

"where am I....where am I.... am I....I....?" His voice bounced off of the emptiness. It was almost exactly like the ROSAT (Room of Spirit and Time).

"You're in the Dream Realm." A kind voice told him "Please, state your wish."

"My wish?" Trunks was confused. What was going on?

"And do hurry please. My time is quite short."

"O-ok." Trunks closed his eyes. The first thing that came rushing into his head, was those stupid fan girls whom were forever stalking him. How about wishing them away!? No, but he didn't want to be lonely! "I wish... for the perfect girl."

"In your standards?" Trunks nodded, and was about to tell what kind of girl he wanted, when the voice made her last comment. "Very well. Your wish has been granted. C'ya!"

"But who is she?!" Trunks yelled at the voice. But, it had already disappeared. Trunks sighed, so much for that wish.

Trunks looked up. In the emptiness that surrounded him, he saw a lone tree that he hadn't seen there earlier. In fact, in till just now this whole dream realm- or whatever she had called it- was just emptiness. It wasn't a very beautiful tree, yet, it wasn't ugly, just plain. But, what really got Trunks breath caught in his throat, wasn't the tree, but the female figure standing in it's shadow. From what he could make out, she was beautiful! Yet, she wasn't one of those real feminine girls who glomp him 24/7.

"Who are you?" Trunks called. The girl opened her eyes to reveal the most gorgeous eyes that the young half-human had ever seen. She smirked at him, as if to tease him into coming over. Which Trunks happily obliged to. He took a step, right foot, left foot..., right foot, and-

Beep! Bee-ep!

Trunks reached out his hand to shut his alarm off. "It was a dream." he muttered to himself as he wiped his face.

His bedroom door opened, and in walked his 20 1/2-year-old sister, Bra. "Trunks! You're going to be late for work."

"Tell okaasan I'll go in this afternoon, and stay later."

"Whatever." Bra shrugged leaving the room.

~**~

Trunks had walked into his office and 2:31 p.m. that day. And now it was nearly 10. He was the only one left in the Capsule Corps. building. His secretary was still there, but not for long. Since he'd gone in late, he had a lot of work to do.

"How in the world did Mom and Grandpa ever handle this job." Trunks grumbled typing away on his computer.

"Their company wasn't as big then."

"Wha-?! Who's there!?" Trunks called jumping out of his seat into a fighting stance.

"Just little o' me. Ha ha." He laughed menacingly as he leaped off the window to stand right in front of Trunks.

"AHHH~!!" a female screamed dropping the coffee she was supposed to give the President

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_Now, he didn't want just any old girl. Nope, this prince was a picky one. He wanted her to be spunky, unafraid, willing to stand up for herself, not letting others walk all over her. He wanted her to be the independent type of girl, for his work wouldn't leave much time for him to be with her. But when he was home, he was sure that they would have the time of their lives together._

"Well, one day, while he was in his office, busily working out problems of the kingdom, an evil man dressed in dark green took him away. One of his servants came in later that day to bring him his tea. When she got there, he was of course, gone. She dropped the tea and screamed for help. Immediately, his mother put an ad outside of the palace. It proclaimed that the next day, she would hold a tournament, and whoever won would be sent out to look for the prince. A very high honor indeed. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A young women with long black hair tied up into a ponytail sparred against herself. Near her was a very clear waterfall leading into a pond. The pond was so clean, you could drink it. The reason it was so clean was the fact that it was so high on the mountain side. She was sweating and her eyes were closed as if she was in deep concentration. But it was quite the opposite. She was very well relaxed in her self-sparring. It was like a dance to her. Pure instincts.

"Training hard, Pan-chan?" 

"Of course, mom." Pan replied stopping her work out to look at her mother. "The Tenka'ichi Budokai's in 2 days."

"Yes, I know."

"Hey! I've go an idea, why don't you enter too?"

"Me? I don't think so. I might, if my father didn't know it was me fighting."

"Then why don't you go as the.... GREAT SAIYAMAN 2!" Pan declared striking a rather stupid pose, but, too Videl's embarrassment, very "Great Saiyamanish".

But, Videl had to laugh. Gohan had done the exact same pose when they were younger.

"I'm gonna go to C.C. I wanna see if Trunks wants to train with me. Training alone isn't as helpful, or fun."

"Ok. Just be home by dinner." The blue-eyed women called after her daughter's retreating figure.

"Now mother. Would I ever miss dinner?" Pan asked turning her head around.

"Of course not. Have fun!" Pan gave her mom a thumbs up and flew off.

"Saiyans..." Videl mumbled to herself with a shake of her head.

~**~

"Bulma-san!" Pan called at the door of Capsule Corps. "Is Trunks here."

"Nuh-uh." Bulma replied shaking her head. "He went to work late in the afternoon yesterday. He probably had a lot of work to catch up on and stayed over night. He's done that before."

"Ok." Pan sighed. She began to walk away disappointed. 

"Hey brat!"

Pan turned around. Standing next to Bulma in the doorway, was none other then the Saiyan no Ojisama himself... Vegeta.

"Vegeta-san." Pan greeted. She was a bit shocked. He was usually locked away in his gravity room all day long, except for meals, of course.

"If it's training you've come for.... I'll train you."

"Really?" Pan asked happily as she jumped up and hugged him. Vegeta nodded, slightly blushing. He wasn't used to this. 

"That's really nice of you." Bulma commented smiling as the two made their way to the Gravity room. Vegeta gave her a rather pleasant grin back.

~**~

"Gohan! Dinner time!" Videl called. Gohan came into the kitchen and gave his wife a peck on the check, right before gobbling down his food ("Itadakimasu!"[means: let's eat]). Videl giggled to herself before she set her own plate of food on the table. 

She had just picked up her chopsticks when the door banged open. Videl turned her head. "Oh Kami-sama!" This made Gohan stop mid-bite and look up too.

There in the doorway stood a beat up young woman. She was leaning on the doorframe to support her weight. She was bloody, bruised, and her clothes were torn up...basically she was one big mess.

"Pan!" Gohan shouted dropping his bowl of rice to run over to his only daughter.

"Hey otousan." Pan greeted. Right before she passed out into her fathers strong arms. 

"Pan!"

"Is she ok?"

"I-I think so." Gohan replied carrying the raven haired girl upstairs to the bathroom. After cleaning up the blood and bandaging her cuts they set her in her room to sleep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS JUST TRAINING?! WHAT THE HELL DOES GETTING HER HALF KILLED HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH 'TRAINING?!"

"N-nani?" Pan asked sitting up. "Itee!" She gasped grabbing her head.

"Oh, Pan-chan!" Videl called coming into her room. "You're awake."

"Who's Otousan yelling at?"

Videl laughed. "Vegeta-san."

"Naze, why?"

"Because he was going to yell at Trunks for beating you up so bad, but then he found out you were sparring with Vegeta."

"That sucks. The one time Vegeta-san's 'nice' to me and let's me train with him, dad's gotta screw up the whole deal and yell at him like that. He'll probably think I'm a 'daddy's girl' and not let me train with him _or_ Trunks anymore. This bites."

"Did Vegeta transform on you?"

Pan nodded. "Super Saiyan 3, don't ever mess with that." She smiled, letting her Saiyan side show her mother how much fun that challenge had been. Sometimes, Videl worried about that girl and her fighting.

"Well, that's awesome that you pushed him that far, ne?"

"Uh-huh! He even told me that I'm almost as strong as a Super Saiyan 2! He also told me that it was a shame that I'm only 1/4 Saiyan, otherwise I probably _would_ be a Super Saiyan 2!" Videl smiled. At moments like this when Pan got worked up about fighting, it reminded Videl of when she was 4-year-old and had entered the Tenka'ichi Budoukai. She'd been so excited!

Pan's door opened, and in walked a very pissed off Gohan. When he saw that Pan was awake he immediately bombarded her with questions. "Are you feeling ok now? Is anything broken? Are you hungry? Why were you sparring with Vegeta?! Does your head hurt? I'm gonna kill that piece of-!"

"DAD!"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm ok. See." Pan removed all of her bandages to emphasize her point. "But, I _am_ hungry. On the second thought, make that starving!" Gohan smiled. He should have known better, his daughter had always been a tough girl.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The purple haired half-human opened his eyes. "W-where am I?"

"On the floor."

Trunks looked up. "It's you!"

"None other. Ha ha ha! You in big trouble Mr. Briefs!" His kidnapper taunted him as he struggled to get whatever was holding him to the floor off. "And don't try to get out of that. It's no use. I've dealt with you kind before."

A/N: Well? What'd you think? Should I continue?


	2. Tenka'ichi Budoukai

Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?

By: Hakai

Tenka'ichi Budoukai

~**~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DB/Z/GT related. bleh!

A/N: This chapter is about the Tenka'ichi Budoukai. Which means a lot of fighting.(maybe a little, if I can find away to get away with it.) Which _also_ means trouble for Hakai. I have trouble writing fighting scenes and such. It's easier for me to think it up, or draw it. *shrugs* Let's hope I don't screw up too bad.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

__

So, the next day, several strong, bulky men showed up. The ladies dared not challenge their strength. For they were known throughout the land to be the very strongest. One of the men, Gus beat everyone with ease. Soon, he had clearly won the tournament. But as it so happened, that very day, a young woman, no more then 18 or 19 arrived in town that day. Seeing a crowd, she went to investigate. She arrived just in time to see Gus beat the last of the guys. The young women found the fight very exciting; she asked him if she could have a go. Gus laughed. This woman was not much more then 5 feet, nearly half his size. The crowd laughed too. Who did this girl think she was? But, the Prince's mother (not having a very good liking with Gus) allowed the girl to fight. The young woman was even more determined to beat Gus then before (having been insulted so badly). But, she surprised everyone, for she beat Gus, the strongest man in all the land, in less then a measly 8 seconds!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Name?"

"Toma" the black haired human answered the soft spoken junior monk.

"Do you know where to go?" the young man nodded. Though she hadn't been to the Tenka'ichi Budoukai in nearly five years, she knew very well where to go. "Good. You can wait there in till everyone else arrives."

"Thank you. Chotto! ([wait] a bit/just a moment) Do you know if Mr. Satan will be participating in the tournament?"

"No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering if my grandpa would be participating. That's all. Ja!" she waved, leaving the poor monk speechless.

~^~^~^~^~^~

"Let's sit here, Gohan-chan." Videl said.

"OK." Gohan agreed sitting down as well. "Videl, where's Pan? I thought she was going to come too?"

"I think she was going to hang out with Bra today." Videl asked.

"Oh, well. I should go soon, the contestants need to meet in the back room."

Ever since Gohan had had that talk with Vegeta, he'd forbidden Pan to go train with him. In fact, he'd forbidden her from entering the Tenka'ichi Budoukai. Pan had retaliated. But after awhile, had somewhat "agreed" with him. 

Pan made her way to the locker rooms, her father wouldn't let her fight today. So she had to disguise herself as a guy. A female would be to obvious. No women except herself would enter this tournament, and her father knew it. (Juuhachi-gou [18] would think it was a waste of time.) It was a good thing she came so early. As she ducked into the bathroom to change, she heard some voices and footsteps coming in. She'd have to be really careful.

~^~^~^~^~^~

"Yeah!" Goten laughed. "And he says to her 'I don't think I'm your type.' She got really pissed off at him. And only after she beat the crap out of him did he finally admit that he liked her. How stupid was that?"

"Heh. Very." Ubu agreed taking a seat on a nearby bench. He liked Goten alright (no yaoi intended. Like, as in friendship). But sometimes he was way to playful and didn't take things serious enough. For instance; right now Ubu was really worried about the upcoming tournament. What if he lost? His family need the money.

"Hey Ubu," Goten called looking at his friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thanks Goten."

~^~^~^~^~^~

After binding her chest and slipping into a blue gi, Pan tip-toed out of the bathroom. She tied her hair up in an orange bandanna so that only her bangs were sticking out and began to do some stretches. She was nearly done too, when two men came up to greet her. Not wanting to have her cover blown, Pan simply ignored them and kept her head down.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" The darker man asked. Pan didn't answer. He shrugged at his friend.

"Are you deaf? We want to know what your name is. Can you tell us?" The man's friend practically yelled.

"I'm uh.... Toma." he answered somewhat unsure of his answer.

"I'm Son Goten, and this is my friend, Ubu." Goten answered giving him big grin. Toma just smiled back.

_"Will all the contestants please report to the blue room. We will start the drawing."_

"Better go." Toma said almost to himself as he left the room.

_"I believe there's a football game in Pepper Town. Because of that, we have very few contestants. So there will be no qualifying rounds. Understood?"_

"No qualifying rounds, eh?" Gohan muttered to himself. He didn't want to enter the tournament. But his wife had said that he should get back into shape. Gohan was nowhere near out of shape. But his Saiyan side told him that it would be fun. Although he felt kind of bad that he was entering the tournament, and his daughter wouldn't be. In a sense, he was glad she wasn't going to be here. If she saw him competing... well, let's just say that he might end up in the hospital for a couple of days.

"Oniisan! Brother!" Goten called out. Gohan smiled and waved back. Following his younger brother was Ubu and an unfamiliar young man wearing an orange bandanna.

"Hi Goten! Hey Ubu!" Gohan greeted happily before noticing their accomplisher. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Goten this is Toma. Toma, this is my brother Gohan. He'll be participating in the Tournament too."

"Nice to meet you, Gohan." Toma greeted as they shook hands. Gohan gave him a weird look, but Toma didn't seem to notice.

"Do I... kno-" Gohan started but he was interrupted by his brother.

"Look! They're starting to put up the order of fights!" Goten shouted pointing.

The fights were as follows:

Ubu vs. Zen

Kai vs. Sugo

Kein vs. Gohan

Goten vs. Toma

"Alright!" Goten shouted. "I'm gonna fight you in the fourth round!"

"Sounds like fun." Toma replied smiling. _I can't believe it! After telling me I can't fight in the Tournament, he goes right around and fights in it himself! Some father **he** is!_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Look! I don't know what your plan is, Dr. Gero, but my friends will come. They can sense my ki." Trunks informed his kidnapper. He was quite upset -having not eaten a meal since he'd arrived there. At least he could stand up and sit as he pleased.

"I doubt it. You see those chains that hold you to the wall, not only do they drain your strength little by little, they also suppress your ki. Your friends will never find you." Gero informed him. 

Which only made to upset Trunks even more. "What do you want?!" He snarled. The man before him only smirked more...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"O~okay! Ladies and Gentlemen! I know you've all been waiting for this moment. The Tenka'ichi Budoukai is about to begin!!" The blond announcer yelled into his microphone. He'd been the announcer for the Tenka'ichi Budoukai for as long as anyone could remember. Some wondered what he actually _did_ for a living. But most didn't care. Why worry about some announcer when you could sit back and enjoy a good fight?

And, as always the crowd cheered. They hoped that unlike previous tournaments, there wouldn't be any interferences. And who wouldn't? They'd all paid good money to come and see some action.

"First up, we have Ubu verses Zen!"

Zen was a fairly young man, probably in his early twenties. His black hair had a bluish tinge to it, and he wore a fighting gi that Ubu recognized as the Kojiki monk's.

"Contestants! Take your place... and BEGIN!!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Get this straight, Mr. Briefs. I want your company, not you. Capsule Corps used to be a long time If I had _my_ way, you'd be dead."

"Then why are you keeping me alive." Trunks snarled back. "The way I see, you could have me dead by now."

"Sadly, I am not aloud to. It is not for me to decide whether you live or die...."

"Then who-"

"SILENCE!" His kidnapper yelled while pointing a fingers at Trunks' chains. The motion sent a violent wave of energy through his body.

Trunks screamed in pain, "Yaa~ah!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"_And Sugo has beaten Kai!... Next up, Gohan vs. Kein!_"

"I wonder how Pan's doing..." Videl sighed. The first two fights had gone by, very uneventful. It had been no shock to her that Ubu had defeated his opponent so easily. And she had knew that this next fight wouldn't be very exciting either, Gohan was sure to win. Only now did she feel like she should've entered. It would have been a lot more fun then just sitting there watching some lame fights. It didn't seem like things would get any better in till the finals.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Vegeta, I'm worried about Trunks. I haven't seen him in almost three days!"

"Don't worry about him, women." Vegeta grunted while trying to stuff his face at the same time. "I'm sure the brat *gulp* will be okay."

"How. How can you be so sure?!" Bulma half-whispered, her back turned away from her mate.

"..."

"And If you say it's because he's half-Saiyan I'll!....I'll..." Bulma all but screamed into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta stood up. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he did care about her. And at the moment, the women he cared about had tears in her eyes. He stood up and Bulma buried her head in his shoulder. "It's ok" The Saiyan Prince whispered "Just let it all out, Bulma. And don't worry, I'm sure the brat will be fine." Bulma gave a half smile. Vegeta was stubborn alright, he wouldn't even say his own son's name.

"I've gotta tell Goten, or Ubu, or... well someone." mumbled a young blue-haired women, whom had been watching the whole scene from the stairs.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"_Well, wasn't that fight exciting! Who'd have guessed that Gohan would win the fight! Now, the fourth and final round of the 'quarter-finals', Goten verses Toma!_"

Toma and Goten entered the arena together. "Don't look so scared." Goten assured. "I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, don't bother. I'm just nervous because so many people are watching. Do your best... and may the best uh... man win." Toma said sticking out his hand, which Goten shook, giving him the ever famous Son smile.

"_Fighters...! BEGIN!"_

And in a blur both Goten and his opponent were out of sight. The only thing mere humans could make out was the clash of energy that came when one made contact with another of incredible strength. I wish I could say that the audience wasn't alarmed, but as previous tournaments had proved: They just didn't understand. They'd never figured out who this beings could fly, throw ki blast at one another, or move so fast that they couldn't be seen. In Kamesen-nin's time (Master Roshi) things such as this had been almost common practice. But, alas those time were over. All they audience could do today was stare up in shock at the two fighters and wonder what was going on. 

Finally both fighters came back into view on the arena floor. Toma wiped some of the blood from his cheek. And Goten gave him an almost Vegeta-ish smirk.

"You're much better then I expected." Goten commented coolly.

"Wish I could say that same about you." Toma replied even more smoothly.

"What?!" Goten shouted. "You're gonna regret saying that."

"I doubt it."

"Let's see if you can handle this! KA-ME~" Goten chanted cupping his hands by the side of his body.

Toma's eyes grew wide with shock. He wouldn't, would he? "Goten?"

"KA-ME-HA~!" he finished as a bright blue beam shot out of his hands.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA~!" Toma shouted just before the blast hit him.

"N-nani?!" Goten gasped losing his concentration for but a moment. "No way. TOMA!" He shouted above the roar of the two beams. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE?!"

Toma just smirked as he added more ki into his blast. Goten pushed more energy too. He didn't want to lose. Suddenly the two blasts hit their peak of power and exploded!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Trunks blinked his eyes open. Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen asleep. As he yawned he heard voices nearby, but it was too dark to tell who it was.

"Can't we kill him?" _Dr. Gero_ Trunks thought.

"No, I want to keep the cutie for myself." this time it was a female's voice.

"Very well." At that moment Dr. Gero realized that Trunks was awake. "Briefs! I think it's about time for you to meet my 'boss'." He snarled at the word boss. Apparently he didn't like to have someone out rank him. "Trunks, meet Kori."

~end chapter

A/N: Well, what'd you think? How was it? Who do you thinks going to win the fight against Goten and Toma a.k.a Pan.


	3. Bra's Warning

Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?

By: Hakai

Bra's Warning

~**~

The two enormous blasts had reached their climax and burst into a million shades of blue light. The audience shielded their eyes from the brightness. When the lights had diminished everyone's heads slowly turned to the battle arena. Everyone was curious as to what had just happened. Many people found the blasts to be slightly familiar. A rare handful actually knew of the legendary Kamehameha (or as Goten says Kamekameha). But, whether they knew the technique are not, everyone wanted to know how the two fighters had held out...

At first glance it looked as though both contestants had been knocked from the rink. But, upon closer inspection you could see that one warrior had been knocked out of the ring. Right up against the wall. The second competitor was hanging on to the side of the ring.

"O~oo" The announcer gasped into his microphone as Toma did a flip onto the platform. His feet had never touched the ground.

Goten shook the pain out of his head at headed up to the center of the ring. There he shook hands with Toma. "Good job."

"You too." he replied.

"It's official people! Toma advances!" the blond commentary announced.

"I still would like to know how you know the Kamekameha wave." Goten said.

"I have my sources." he said walking off the arena. Then he turned around to face Goten again. "Oh, and by the way Goten. It's KameHAmeha. Didn't you ever realize you were saying the same thing twice?"

Goten stood there for awhile dumbfounded. Had he really been saying it wrong this whole time?

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Kori?..." Trunks asked looking at the young woman in front of him. She couldn't have been more then 24, maybe 27 at the most. She had a beautiful young face with thin icy-blue eyes. Her long blond hair was tied into two ponytails on each side of her head. And she was dressed, well she was dressed in an outfit that Trunks could very well see his own sister wearing. In fact, he could have swoon that she had an outfit exactly like that.

"O~oo..." She cooed at him. "He _is _a cutie."

Trunks eyes went big with a sudden realization. Had Kori asked Dr. Gero to kidnap him to be her boy-toy? And Dr. Gero had most likely cooperated because it had also been convenient for him to take over the industry. That is, of course, if that were the case.

"Kori...is my daughter." Dr. Gero informed Trunks "I'll leave you two alone now. I've got some errands to run."

As soon as her father had left, Kori walked right up to Trunks. She smiled. "I've heard you got your own fan club...I can see why." She told him in a rather seductive voice. She held onto his chin and brought their faces closer together. Trunks cringed and Kori paused. She opened her eyes. "I knew it! You can always tell the ones that are taken. What a loyal boyfriend." she said.

"B-boyfriend?" he asked "What are you ta-...That's right! But I'm not _just_ a boyfriend, I'm a husband."

"Oh well. But if you wife thinks you dead, then you're mine anyway...That is, if you _have_ a wife." And with that she left Trunks to his own fearful thoughts of what would happen to him.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Videl Son sat at her seat in the bleachers. The last fight had been somewhat exciting, though it had ended sooner then she had thought. And that Toma... Something was strangely familiar about him. Perhaps she'd seen him in a previous tournament. She yarned, the next fight was about to begin. Gohan verses Toma. 

"Videl! VIDEL!!...Excuse me. Opps, sorry. Videl!"

"Huh?" Videl turned around to see a slim blue-haired girl making her way through the crowded stands. "Hey Bra! What's the matter? Why are you out of breath."

At that moment Bra caught her breath and practically flung herself onto her best friends mother. "Videl! I'm so glad I found you. Where's Pan? or Gohan and Goten?! I have to speak with them, now!"

"Gohan's down there fighting right now, Goten's in the infirmary, he broke his arm when he crashed into the wall ya know. And Pan...What! I thought Pan was going shopping with _you_?!"

Bra gave her a weird look. "Pan, go shopping with me?...Are we talking about the same girl here?"

Videl simply stared at Bra with a blank, confused face. She was brought back to reality by hearing the crowd cheer all around her.

"You saw it yourself folks. After a grueling battle with Gohan's strangle hold Toma has broken free and flipped him out of the ring! Toma wins!"

"Well, there goes my hope of Gohan helping me."

"Bra."

"Yes?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Whoa, calm down girl. You're on fire." Bra said while nervously fanning Videl.

"She said she was going to be with you. Gohan wouldn't let her fight in the Tournament, so she said she was going shopping with YOU!"

"Look Videl. I know you're mad and upset and worried, but don't take it out on me. Pan's been training for the Tenka'ichi Budoukai for the past three days. I haven't seen her since then."

"My poor daughter." (A/N: Oh no, I'm making her sound like Chi-chi! or is she like Chi-chi? *shrugs*)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  


"You did great Toma." Gohan congratulated. "I better start training again. Ha ha."

"*phew* You and Goten wore me out though. I'm exhausted." He said sliding down on the wall to sit on the floor.

"Uh-oh, that's not good. Ubu isn't to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, I know. I've heard of Ubu. Good thing there's an intermission."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"And we're back! This is it everybody. The Finals. Ubu verses Toma! And begin!"

"I've been watching you Toma. You're an excellent fighter." Ubu said "I congratulate you on beating Gohan."

"Well, I don't think Gohan-san was doing his absolute best. I'm sure if he was, he'd have beaten me."

Goten watched from the side rubbing his broken arm. He was just wishing that they'd hurry up and start the fight already, when Bra came running by. She ran right past him and to the arena. "Beautiful..." he sighed.

"Wait! Don't fight yet!" she cried running towards the center of the arena where Toma and Ubu were about to fight. She ran up to Toma and grabbed his shoulders. Then, so only he could hear, "Pan, I know it's you. Trunks was kidnapped the other day. My mom's really worried about him. My brother's a jerk, but please can you go find him?" Then to Ubu "Ubu, gomen. My brother was kidnapped, I must take er...Toma with me to find him. Could you come?"

"Uh...."

"Ubu can't come." Toma said walking towards them taking of his bandana to reveal shoulder length black hair.

"Pan?" Ubu said.

"Pan?!" Gohan and Goten gasped.

"She's good." Videl said with a hint of pride.

"If Ubu leaves, then he'll lose the Tournament and not get the prize money. And his sister is really sick. Isn't she, Ubu."

"H-how'd you know." Ubu asked.

"Just stay here." Pan said as she walked over to the announcer. 

"Mmhm, mmhm... Ladies and Gentlemen! Toma has forfeited the match! Ubu wins by default!"

"Com'n Bra, let's go."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

__

Everyone was impressed. And the Queen sent her off to look for the prince that very same day. She didn't even realize that that was what the fight was for. But, seeing the disappointment in the Queen's eyes, she went...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

They were finally at Capsule Corps after what Pan called a "long time" of flying. She's been complaining about how slow Bra was the whole way.

"Ok, Bra. You stay at Capsule Corps. and wait. Don't tell your parents that I'm going to find Trunks. They'll tell my parents, and I'll be in deep trouble. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Bra said rather nervously. She was scared for her friend. And her brother, if truth be told.

As soon as Bra was safely in her home, Pan zoomed off. She stopped when she came to a waterfall. It was the waterfall that Piccolo had always meditated by. Now it was Pan's turn to meditate. Since no one could sense Trunks' ki, she figured the only way to find his spirit (A/N: ki, the energy the z-fighters use, means spirit) was to meditate.

Pan floated there cross-legged taking deep breaths. Inhale...exhale...inhale...

At last a blurry image entered her mind. It was Trunks alright. And he seemed to be chained to a cave, somewhere in the east...

As Pan flew in that direction she thought she sensed a familiar ki coming her way, but she was only sure when a blond haired girl in a pink dress flew up to her.

"Marron?!" Pan asked. "Bra said you were afraid of heights."

"I-I am." Marron stuttered fearfully looking at the ground below. "You're looking for Trunks, right? Bra told me. I know where he is. I saw the kidnapper the night he brought Trunks to his cave."

"Then why didn't you tell someone?" Pan demanded irritated.

"Well, I couldn't tell my parents. I'm grounded and wasn't supposed to be out that night. Come. Follow me."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Back at the Tenka'ichi Budoukai:

The Tournament was over, but Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Ubu were still there. Videl had no sooner entered the infirmary when she was bombarded with questions by her husband, Gohan.

"Was that really Pan?! Did she just enter the Tournament after I told her not to?! Did-"

"Yes that was Pan." Videl interrupted. "But you have to admit, you didn't recognize her, did you?"

"A-actually...no." Gohan blushed. How could he have been so dense as to not have realized that that was indeed his daughter he had been fighting?! _It was because you're always too busy with work. You never have time to spar or do anything with her._ His fatherly side told him.

Just then Ubu entered the room. "Gohan-san. I hope you don't mind. I'm going to go find Pan."

"No you're not." Videl said. "I'll go find her. You have to go home to you little sister."

"How'd yo-" Ubu started

"Are you questioning my authority?" Ubu shook his head violently. And with a quick 'good-bye' he was out the door.

"I'll go too." Gohan said trying to sit up. But when his side suddenly gave him a sharp pang of pain he laid back down.

"No you're not. Your ribs broken. I'm go-"

"Videl!"

"Huh?" Videl asked turning around to see an unfamiliar blond man in his mid-forties.

"I'm so glad I found you. Your father's been asking for you."

Videl sighed. "Well, I guess I have to see what my father wants." _Be careful Pan-chan._ She thought as she exited the door.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Here it is Pan." Marron said landing rather crookedly and pointing toward a cave about three yards away.

"Thanks Marron."

"You're welcome. But, this is where I leave you. That guy who kidnapped Trunks looked really, really scary.(Pan sweat drop. Anime style!) Bye Pan! And good luck!"

~end chapter

A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Please tell me.


	4. Kori vs. Pan

Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?

By: Hakai

Kori vs. Pan

~**~

A/N: Well? What'd you think of the story so far? I've read many T/P fics (being a t/p fan, ya know) after awhile, a lot of them started to sound the same. I'm trying to keep original. Please tell me if I am. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Trunks was having that dream again, the one where he's surrounded by nothingness. Someone asks him for a wish, and he sees a girl in the shade of a tree. Though he never seemed to be able to get near her, before waking up. This time however, he'd gotten all the way up to standing in front of her. His vision blurred, and right before he awoke, he thought he recognized the girl.

"P-Pan!" Trunks called opening his eyes to see his long time friend standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh.." Pan said trying to get the chains off of him. But the moment she touched it, it shocked her. "Yowch!"

"Who's there?" a voice called.

"Oh no," Trunks complained. "Kori's coming. Quick Pan, you've got to hide."

"Oh Trunks." Kori said as she entered from one of the caves many side passages. Then she noticed Pan. "Who's that?!"

"Oh, uh... this is my wife, Pan." Trunks stammered praying that Pan would catch the hint.

"Right," Kori said doubtfully. "So, wife-of-Trunks, how long have you and him been married." She asked as a test to see if the purpled-haired man had been lying or not.

Pan blushed looking a little sheepish, "Oh, a few years. We're hoping for kids soon." she gave Kori a shy little smile. As if she where Bra talking to one of her girlfriend about the recent good luck she'd had with her crush. She'd known Bra long enough to know how she'd act in almost any situation. That would come in handy right about now. If Kori didn't think she was worth her time, she might leave. Giving Pan time to free Trunks and get out of there.

~wow~ Trunks thought. ~I never knew Pan was such a good actress.~ Kori looked like she was buying it. Whereas when Trunks had tried to lie to her, she had seen right through him.

But Kori wasn't going to be defeated yet. She still had a few tricks up her sleeves. She'd test this girl. Find out if she really was Trunks' wife. If she was, she'd either have to kill her, or hand Trunks over to her father. Well, she certainly wasn't handing the purpled haired demi-saiyan over to her dad. But then this girl was so utterly worthless and dense, that she didn't seem worth the effort. I mean, if you're stupid enough to talk to your husband's kidnapper's boss, in such a way as one might speak to their best friend or sibling, well then... Kori just didn't think it was all worth it.

"And what will you name your child, spouse-of-Trunks?" Kori asked hands on hip glaring down at Pan. She was at least a hand taller then the girl.

Pan pretended to look happy and giddy, "Well, if it's a boy, which I hope, I'd like to name him Takeshi. But Trunks wants a girl. He wants to name her Megumi. Isn't that right Trunks?" She asked smiling at a very nervous Trunks. He blushed and nodded. Pan giggled at him. For the sake of saving Trunks and getting out in time for dinner, well. Pan would act girly. Just for now. For now she would act girly. To save Trunks. To have a nice dinner.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Back in the cave:

Kori smirked. "You know what?!" She told Pan, rather then asked. "I think you're just stalling. Despite my gorgeous looks, I'm the best female fighter on this planet. That's right. I think you're just to weak to fight me. You with your talk of kids and what not. You're probably barely over 16!"

Pan, though a little ticked, kept her act up. "That's silly." She gave a little giggle "Why would I want to fight you?"

"Oh no," Kori said getting irritated with Pan not taking her serious. "You wouldn't want fight me. You know why? 'CAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE GIRLY-GIRL!!! That's why!" 

"Stupid...littLE...girly-GIRL?!" Kori had done it. She had just called Pan the top three things that she absolutely despised!

Pan lunged at Kori, but Kori was prepared. She'd been prepared from the moment she'd seen the vein tick on Pan's forehead. Kori caught Pan's fist, which gave her the opportunity to shove her knee into Kori's stomach. Kori bent forward as spit came out of her mouth. She recovered quickly and swooped her leg in a roundhouse, which Pan easily ducked, tripping Kori in the process. And with one final punch to the face, Kori was smashed into the nearest tree to the mouth of the cave. 

Pan quickly rushed over to Trunks in another attempt to get the chains off. The electric shock form the chains was surging through her body. She could barely see. But she wouldn't give up, the left wrist chain was nearly off.

"Pan! Watch ou-!" Trunks warned a little too late. Pan had already been socked into the next chamber of the cave. Right through the stone wall. 

Trunks could hear them fighting in the next room, and by the sound of it, Pan was no longer in the lead. Trunks brought his left hand to his face, he was getting a really bad headache. Wait a minute! Left hand to face?! Trunks immediately brought his hand in front of him. It was true, Pan had managed to get if off after all. He quickly got the other chains off of his wrist and ankles.

At that moment, Pan went flying through the hole in the wall. She skidded across the grass outside the gave, and came to a stop in front of a rather plain looking tree. She was battered, bruised, and bleeding, but still she managed to get up. She leaned against the tree for support. Finally she was standing, a trickle of blood rolled down her cheek as the trees' shadow cascaded around her face. 

Trunks gasped and had to do a double take. It couldn't be, could it? could it? There was no way that Pan could be the girl from his dream. His girl. The girl he was supposedly destined to be with. She couldn't be her!... Right?

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Papa," Videl said politely. "I think I should get going. I'm really worried about Pan."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Satan said reassuringly as he took another sip of sake (Japanese rice whine[A/N: It tastes nasty. Well, I think it tastes nasty. You might think otherwise though.]) "She can take care of herself!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Pan?" Trunks asked confused reaching out his hand and taking a slow step towards her. Pan pushed herself away from the tree before Trunks could get to her. "Move aside" she commanded pushing him away as she made her way into the next chamber, where Kori was waiting. Trunks, being physically healthier then Pan, beat her there. "Don't." Trunks said blocking Pan's path. "I can't let you go. I may be feeling weak, and have an empty stomach, but-" Trunks didn't get much farther then that. Kori had gotten irritated and stunned him with a chop to the neck.

"Ha! Weakling, ain't ya?" Kori commented dusting her hands off.

Pan stared in shock, in till she looked up to glare at the older female. "You-hurt-Trunks. You're gonna pay!" She yelled with rage as her whole body glowed. Her hair stood up and turned gold, her pupils vanished. She was a Super Saiyan. But she didn't stop there. As she screamed and powered up more, her hair became more defined, she began to glow more and set out electric sparks. Finally, it all cooled down. And there Pan stood. Son Pan... Super Saiyan 2.

Kori was shocked, what had happened? Pan grasped the opportunity "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA~!!!!" There was a blinding flash of brilliant blue light, and Pan fainted.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

She awoke some days later in a hospital. Even before she opened he eyes she knew it was a hospital, the smell. That horrible hospital smell. She gasped and sat up. The first thing to catch her eye was a purple haired man asleep on a nearby table. Trunks.

"Trunks-kun. Trunks-kun." Pan called. 

"hmm?" Trunks asked rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. "The last thing I remember was being in that cave with you and Kori. She hurt you, and I got mad... Trunks! I went Super Saiyan 2!!"

"I know Pan, I know. Kori's with her dad. She's very badly injured. And I don't think that either she or Dr. Gero will be doing much for awhile...Mmm...Pan?..."

"Yeah?"

"Back in the cave... When I saw you fighting for me... I realized something..."

"What?" Said Pan teasingly. "That I'm stronger than you?" She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"That... I love you." Trunks finished blushing. Pan just stared at him. Maybe she needed to get her hearing checked. She was starting to hear voices...


	5. Ever After

Stories Aren't Real! Or Are They...?

By: Hakai

Ever After

A/N: I believe this is the last chapter. If you've stayed with me this long...Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed my fic!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"...I love you."

Pan stared at her long time friend, Trunks Briefs. She felt woozy and off balance. Something in the back of her head was saying '_Trunks has gone insane.'_

"Are you feeling ok, Trunks?" Pan asked worried. "I mean, that was some blow to the head that Kori gave you. Maybe you should lie dow-"

"No Pan. I'm fine." Trunks said. "But I won't be fine if you don't answer me... Will you... be my girlfriend, Pan?"

Pan was dumbstruck She tried to tell him that he was crazy, that maybe he was the one who should be lying in a hospital bed. Maybe he'd been worried about her and hadn't got much sleep. That could cause temporary insanity. She tried, tried with all her might and will to tell him to shut up and get some sleep! But it came out as "Yes, Trunks."

"Really?"

No, she thought. "Yes." She said aloud.

"Great. Why don't you meet me at the park tomorrow and we can go get dinner or something." Pan could do nothing but nod blindly as Trunks smiled and walked out the door. She saw flowers on her bed side table. But she was feeling faint, and so went back to sleep. Had she read the tag, she would have found that it said '_To Pan, hope you get well. -Trunks'_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"A date with Trunks Briefs!" One of Pan's school friends squealed. "You are so lucky. I'll help you get ready. You'll need a dress, some hair supplies, shoes, make-up. The whole works! This is so exciting."

"Yeah." Pan sighed. "For you or for me?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Trunks was late, and he knew it. It was well past the time that he was supposed to meet Pan. He would have been there sooner, had he figured out what he was going to wear sooner. He'd finally decided (with the help of Bulma-san) on black slacks and a collared shirt.

Along the way Trunks had envisioned how Pan would look most of his thoughts were filled with skimpy showy dresses, a seductive smile...etc. But that just wasn't Pan. unless, he thought, one of her friends had gotten a hold of her...

But when he finally got to the park. There was Pan. Wearing baggy jeans, t-shirt, and her infamous orange bandanna. That was Pan. Plain and simple. What had he been thinking! Skimpy clothes and make-up! *snort* Had she been wearing that, she'd had lost her best quality... being herself. And that was what he loved about her. That she remained true to herself.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." She said excitedly. "I'm starved. My friend made me skip lunch going shopping with her. Only to find that I would never in a gazillion years wear the outfit she had picked out." Trunks grinned. That was just like Pan. Simple as that.

__

And they lived happily ever after...

~The End

Moral: Hey! I have a moral to this story! (sorta...) ::sits back in chair, puts on glasses, and gets into "intelligent" mode:: *ahem*

'Always be yourself and don't let anything other say or do change you.'

or

'Sometimes love is right under your nose, and you just don't realize it.'

A/N: Whew! Well this last chapter was a bit rushed. But I wanted to finish this story, as I've got some other stuff to do as well. Hope you enjoyed it. And Please visit my website at www.geocities.com/hakai_nibui Thanks! b/y should I write another T/P fic? I've been thinking about, but well... you tell me, ok?


End file.
